Una familia feliz en un pergamino amarillento?
by Rckspdr
Summary: One-shot. ¿Nunca han sentido como si las fuerzas se escurrieran de su cuerpo, dejandolos en la miseria moral mas deplorable? Yo crei que podria soportar todo eso, mas un consejo me advirtio sobre la importancia que conlleva decir la verdad. Asi que, aun dormida, le dije la verdad sobre mi promesa.


**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. _**

Hola a todos!

Quisiera comentar que este One surgio a partir de otro fic que habia leido y que queda un poco inconcluso, a mi parecer. Es por eso que decidi darle el final que a mi me hubiera gustado, aunque no sea el oficial. Aqui dejo el link del fic para que se puedan poner mas en contexto con el mio. Lamento ponerlo asi como esta, pero no encuentro la forma de poner el link, asi que si lo ponen en el buscador "Writter" y Buscan a LUNA-NIS, en sus historias esta. Ahora si, a leer.

"Pergamino en blanco" por LUNA-NIS

* * *

><p>Una familia feliz... en un pergamino amarillento?<p>

"Buenas noches, amor mío"

La habitación se siente terriblemente sola, la oscuridad hace tiempo que la invadió, lo único que puedo ver es su mano colgando por un costado de la cama. Me acerco levantándome de mi habitual asiento; esta fría y pálida, necesita un retoque en sus uñas, están opacas y rasgadas de tantas veces que la he colocado a su lado, como ahora.

Vuelvo a mi sillón continuando mi lectura, impaciente de que despierte, mas no logro concentrarme. La luna llena, tan parecida a la de aquella vez, me recuerda que seguramente estarás acostándote, despidiendo otro día de duro trabajo.

Ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi tu cara. Tus ojos hablándome sin emitir sonido alguno, tu boca formando la bella sonrisa que borra mis pesadillas. El maldito exilio al que me he congregado por un ideal, por no dejarla ir creyendo una mentira, ha mermado mi aspecto.

Mi cabello ha adquirido un tono mate, sigue tan despeinado como siempre; las ojeras bajo mis ojos me envejecen más de la cuenta. Seguramente eso hubiera cambiado hace mucho si me vieras, incluso mi uniforme, gastado y sucio, está más presentable que yo.

Todos los días viniendo a este hospital esperanzado porque tal vez regrese con nosotros; todos los días viniendo mientras muero por dentro por no poder tenerte a mi lado; cada día anhelando gritarle a Ron que no puede casarse contigo, que no puede sacarme de tu corazón… si es que sigo ahí.

No quería molestarte, solo decirte que nunca te olvide; no querías más cartas, eso escribiste y te entendí pero… ¿Por qué no puedes escribirme tu? Tu última carta se cae a pedazos por todas las veces que la leo, cada día recordándome lo que fue mío unos meses… recordándome quien sigue siendo mi dueña.

No puedo olvidar la última vez que vi tus ojos; desde la puerta me dijiste adiós, no "hasta luego", nos había hecho una promesa que por lo menos yo no romperé, no sé si tú la mantendrás un poco más. Tu boda se aproxima; sé que aún no le has respondido, que querías tiempo (es demasiado entusiasta en ese aspecto) a mí me pidió ser su padrino… tampoco le he respondido pues cuando te vea a los ojos nuevamente y no haya rastro de amor, disculpa o arrepentimiento, podre sonriente decir "Serán muy felices, por supuesto que seré tu padrino Ron", así mi corazón se quiebre.

Los últimos tres años he tratado de ser fuerte, pero mi fuerza se está alejando de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma; ya te lo he dicho, mi cuerpo se está debilitando, cada madrugada, cuando llego a conciliar el sueño, despierto sin poder moverme un centímetro hasta horas más tarde; a veces sueño con el fin del mundo… el fin de mi mundo; mi mente juega conmigo viéndote en cada mujer castaña que veo, hablándoles hasta que sus ojos me miran extrañados y sin sentimiento demostrándome que no son tu; tengo cicatrices de heridas de la guerra que aun duelen, me alegraría que fueran físicas más las tengo enterradas en el alma.

No hablamos, pero nos dijimos cosas que no eran ciertas; tu no querías irte de mi lado, ni yo del tuyo, en el fondo nos necesitábamos y ahí fue donde fallamos. Nos decimos "Gryffindors" orgullosamente y, más sin en cambio, fuimos cobardes a la hora de enfrenta nuestro último desafío, amarnos contra corriente. Podíamos seguir a escondidas, ocultándonos de todos mientras cumplía mi promesa.

No sé cómo lo hago, pasar días y días sin dormir, solo pensando en ti. Otra noche en vela se ha ido volando, el sol sale acariciando estas pálidas paredes donde quien muere es mi corazón, mi reloj comienza a timbrar. Otro día, sin ganas de nada, salgo a escuchar todo lo que piensa y admira de ti, mientras que en mi mente lo corrijo innumerables veces y enlisto los cientos de cosas que no sabe apreciar de ti.

-2 días después-

El amor no conoce barreras, el amor no conoce de obstáculos, es la fuerza imparable que nos alienta a seguir cuando todo está perdido… irónico que la fuerza que algún día me salvo y formo, ahora me condena.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás le dio la gran noticia "¡Dijo que si, Ginny, justo acaba de decirme que si!". La cara de estupefacción de Ginny no se hizo esperar mientras dirigía su mirada a la mía, buscando una respuesta. Tal vez lo mejor será poner todo en contexto.

_No sabía que este día todos mis temores se volverían realidad, no sabía que el cielo se caería en pedazos ante mi estupidez. No sabía que en navidad mi peor pesadilla se cumpliría. Abatido del tedioso trabajo de oficina le indique a Vicky que había llegado. _

_Esa dulce y anciana enfermera había sido mi consuelo cientos de veces, mientras le contaba lo que ocurría dentro de mí; ella fue una gran amiga de mi difunta abuela, "las mejores que pudo haber jamás" y fueron las maravillas que me contaba de mi abuela lo que hizo que la convirtiera en mi confidente._

_Miles de veces me dijo que la magia no siempre se encuentra en una varita o una poción, sino en nuestras palabras, en nuestras verdades…e incluso en nuestras mentiras. Nunca le hice caso hasta hoy._

_Me conto que su último examen médico decía que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida y lejos de estar triste, feliz me dijo que se reencontraría con mi abuela. Antes de terminar su último turno, me lo dijo por última vez "Una vez alguien dijo… la verdad nos hará libres… te aseguro que puede cambiar muchas cosas. Se feliz Harry, el dolor que sientes no es bueno… Feliz navidad" y se fue, dejándome una gran lección de vida._

_Mientras recogía su mano pensé en lo que me amiga me dijo, así que acerque una silla al lado de la cama y, mirando al techo, comencé a hablar. Habla y hable contándole todo, de cómo lo derrotamos, de cómo fue que me di cuenta de que amaba a mi mejor amiga y el profundo dolor que sentí al verla partir._

_Le conté sobre mi promesa y cómo fue que llegue a ese angustiante momento. Con los ojos vidriosos por el recuerdo, voltee a verla, solo para encontrarla mirándome de una forma extraña, ansiosa de respuestas._

— _¿Y entonces… que haces aquí todavía? ¡Ve por ella…!_

_Lo más idiota que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida fue, no ir por ella y avisarle a todos quien había despertado. Lance un patronus a su familia y cada conocido que recordaba, sabia de su situación. _

Algunos llegaron inmediatamente, otros tardaron más de lo esperado. Apenas llegaron mis mejores amigos le dieron la noticia de su compromiso, quebrándome por dentro.

-Momentos antes-

_Mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa donde cenarían y le daría el sí, Hermione se preguntaba en que es lo que estaría haciendo su Harry en aquel momento; probablemente dijo que lo dejaría en su pasado, más las palabras son la forma más fácil de auto engañarse y las acciones difícilmente se concretan cuando van contra nuestra voluntad… contra nuestro corazón._

_Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegara él y después de cenar, continuaría con su vida por más que le doliera. Desde que intento escribirle esa carta, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza; comúnmente lo hacía en su tiempo libre o antes de dormir, pero ahora él era el único pensamiento que estaba en su confusa cabeza._

_La cena de navidad con Ron no fue la mejor de su vida, a pesar de los manjares que comieron, todo le sabía exactamente igual, a nada, todo era insípido. Cuando el momento de la verdad había llegado, retuvo las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos._

_Bien podía decir que eran de felicidad y mentir nuevamente, pero su voluntad no le daba para más que para ese pequeño acto de respeto; respeto haca el que seria, de ahora en adelante, su compañero de toda la vida._

—_Acepto, Ron… si quiero casarme contigo._

_La sorpresa y el asombro que reflejo el rostro del pelirrojo no tuvo comparación, ni siquiera el rojo más intenso igualaría el color que su cara adquirió. Estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando una blanca y humeante esfera atravesó los ventanales de la habitación de la profesora de pociones._

_Apenas llego tomo la forma de un ciervo de gran tamaño, ambos lo miraron asombrados por la fuerza con la que venía. Luego de unos segundos en los que el animal no dejo de ver a Hermione, una espectral voz se escuchó haciendo eco en las paredes._

"_Ha despertado"._

_Solo dos palabras hicieron falta para desmoronar el mundo de la castaña. Inmediatamente el ciervo desapareció dándoles la espalda._

— _¡Vamos Hermione, no tenemos tiempo que perder!— menciono eufórico Ron._

— _¿Podemos aparecernos ahí?— dijo las chica. Ella, a diferencia de su prometido, tenía la mirada perdida y la voz le salía sin emoción alguna. No hace falta decir que, al parecer, el universo nunca jugaría de su lado._

—_No, no podemos. Tendremos que hacerlo a través del viejo edificio — extrañado le confirmo._

_Tardaron un poco en llegar al hospital mágico; en cuanto alcanzaron la habitación de la menor de los Weasley y entraron, se percataron que eran los únicos que faltaban por arribar. Mientras que todos mimaban de una forma muy infantil a la recién recuperada, ella observaba el cambio que había tenido lugar en el que se llamara su mejor amigo, el cual no quitaba la mirada de las nubes._

_Nunca lo había visto tan desgastado, ni siquiera en la búsqueda de lo horrocruxes. Incluso se veía mucho mayor que ella, a pesar de que ella era la mayor de los tres. Su escudriño termino cuando Ron le dio la noticia de su boda a su hermana menor. Y lo vio._

_En los ojos verdes del auror algo se rompió en cuanto oyó esas palabras, todo lo vio lentamente; el cerrar de sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de rendición, los puños cerrados con tal fuerza que podrían hacer un hoyo en la pared._

— _¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Ron? Quiero felicitarlo a solas— las palabras de Ginny descolocaron a Hermione inmediatamente._

_Todos algo ansiosos dejaron el cuarto. El último en salir de este fue un chico con el corazón destrozado, con su mejor arma hecha añicos. Solo eran ella y Harry en el pasillo de la habitación._

_Ninguno quería verse directamente a los ojos, ninguno quería ver lo que estos ocultaban; ni mudas palabras, ni explicaciones. Ambos sabían que una pequeña y corta charla era inevitable, así que sin querer aplazar más las consecuencias de sus decisiones, él comenzó._

— _¿Cómo has estado?— le pregunte._

—_Bien— me mintió— ¿y tú?_

—_Pésimo, los últimos tres años han sido devastadores… Ya lo sabe._

—_Harry, yo…_

—_Déjame terminar, por favor. Despertó justo cuando le dije la verdad, no soporte más seguir lacerándome a mí mismo. Ahora solo quiero ver la verdad en tus ojos una última vez._

_Sorprendida por las palabras del único hombre que realmente amaba, lo dejo ver dentro de ella una última vez, le mostro todo el amor que estuvo guardando cada día, antes de desecharlo._

_Sus miradas chocaron intensamente antes de que él se arrodillara abatido._

—_Entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste que si?_

—_Tu patronus llego justo después de que dije "si"…— mientras me envolvía en sus brazos comprendí mi estupidez. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi cabello al tiempo que las mías caían al suelo, entonces me susurro—… Perdóname— Se levantó dejándome en el suelo, justo cuando se iba la puerta de la habitación se abrió, saliendo de ella Ron._

_Ambos lo miramos esperando alguna reacción; me levante sin la intención de limpiar mis lágrimas. Tome mi decisión… yo también le respondería._

—_Ron… por supuesto que seré tu padri…_

— _¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada Harry? — era obvio que Ginny le conto la verdad, no podía seguir mintiéndole más a mi amigo. Probablemente las consecuencias de esta platica serán fatales, solo había tenía que apresurarlo. _

—_Como seguramente ya sabrás, tenía una promesa que cumplir. No había nada que hacer están tan lejos uno del otro, alejados por nuestra voluntad, no por nadie mas_

— _¿y tú Hermione, porque ibas a casarte conmigo si amas a Harry?_

—_Tenía que seguir adelante, no podía aferrarme un pasado que tenía un futuro basado en un juego de azar. Por fortuna ya no tendré que hacerlo— me miro como si no existiera, como si viera a una hoja siendo consumida por la flamas. Eso solo me asusto; tantos sentimientos encontrados me volverían loco de un momento a otro._

—_Una última pregunta… ¿Por qué son tan idiotas ustedes dos?— No pude hacer más que bajar mi cabeza, ya sabía que había sido un idiota demasiadas veces. También sabía que aunque Hermione merecía el título, no lo aceptaría; ella, sin en cambio, lo miro ofendida— Y no me mires así Granger, que sabes que es verdad._

_Más allá de que estemos Ginny o yo, ustedes no pueden dejar de pensar más que en los demás; No pienso casarme contigo por tres razones: _

_1.- Harry te ama de tal forma que te dejaría ir solo porque tú se lo pides, aunque se condene a si mismo toda su vida._

_2.- Yo no sería capaz de ver todos los días la misma mirada vacía que veo ahora._

_3.- Te amo como mi amiga, pero tener que soportar a la mandona de Hermione Granger con sus regaños, correcciones y obsesiones… perdóname, pero no te quiero tanto. Así que devuélveme mi anillo. _

_Termino su discurso con una gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos espero por nosotros. Ambos lo rodeamos al instante; Hermione lloraba balbuceando apenas de forma audible tantos "gracias" que no supe cuántos fueron._

— ¿Que te puedo decir Vicky?, tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. Hace ya 10 años de aquello y te puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de nada. Cumplimos 8 años de casados la semana pasada, por supuesto que hemos tenido nuestras peleas y discusiones, pero como te lo dije una vez, me encanta la forma en la que defiende sus argumentos… si no fuera por eso, te aseguro que la única pelea que tendríamos seria donde pasar nuestro siguiente aniversario. Recuérdale a mi abuela que en los pocos años que te conocí, me hiciste quererla demasiado y que por favor vele por mi pequeña Lily.

Agradecido con mi amiga, dejo las gardenias en su tumba antes de ir con mi Herms. Al llegar a casa un pergamino amarillento me recibe en la sala de estar. En el mi niña he dibujado a su familia, lo peculiar es que tiene una pequeña mancha saliendo de la regadera que sostiene Hermione.

—Hermione mi amor, ¿Qué es esta mancha?

— ¿Cuál?— ella, en cuanto ve el pergamino, sonriente y con los ojos vidriosos me dice— Un mal recuerdo que fue transformado en una familia feliz.

Sin saber exactamente a que se refiere, cargo a la pequeña con pelo castaño y ojos verdes que entra en la cocina.

De verdad que no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor. :)<p> 


End file.
